Aqua
Aqua is one of the main protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is one of the Keyblade Wielders before Sora. Like Terra and Ventus, it's her dream to become a Keyblade Master, a dream she was able to accomplish from the three. Her name is Latin for "water", while Kairi's name in Japanese means "sea". The only connection between the two is that Aqua met Kairi in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and put a protective spell on her necklace, which later brought Kairi to Destiny Islands. Kairi, by accidentally touching Aqua's Keyblade during this time, also inherited the Keyblade from Aqua. The official Japanese website refers to Aqua as the . Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The only one of Master Eraqus's pupils to have been recognized as a true Keyblade Master. A healthy rivalry and close friendship bind her and her training mates Terra and Ven together. The only one of Master Eraqus's pupils to have been recognized as a true Keyblade Master. Her orders: to bring the Unversed situation under control, and to keep an eye on Terra. She is very concerned about Terra, as well as Ventus, who ran away from home to find him. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' charms.]] Aqua, alongside Terra, is one of Eraqus's pupils. Like Terra, Aqua also has a dream of becoming a Keyblade master. One day, a suspicious man named Master Xehanort arrived and gave Eraqus a new pupil, Ventus. Terra and Aqua start to question him but this ends up troubling him and he passes out. Eraqus explains that this is because Ventus has lost his memories so Aqua takes on to caring for him. While countless days pass, one day Ventus wakes up in front of Aqua. The next day, Aqua takes the Mark of Master exam with Terra and becomes a Keyblade Master with Terra failing due to not being able to keep control of his Darkness. After Terra and Ventus leave the Land of Departure, Aqua leaves last due to a conversation with Master Eraqus telling her to bring Ventus back, he also asks her to keep a close eye on Terra and to also bring him back immediately due to his Darkness. Aqua, Ven, and Terra come across many Disney characters along the way and fight of hordes of Unversed. Aqua later ends up at Radiant Garden with Mickey Mouse and meets Kairi, who touched Aqua's Keyblade in fright, unintentionally performing a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. They protect her from the Unversed and in return, Kairi gives Aqua flowers which turn into the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. She then places a protective charm on Kairi to aid her in the future. Aqua believes the meeting was not a coincidence. Aqua later meets up with Terra and Ventus, but the reunion is short-lived as they team up to battle a massive Unversed. They defeat it, but things take a turn for the worse, while Aqua tries to tell Ventus that he should go home now, Terra and Aqua begin to argue about Master Eraqus's orders and ends up revealing to Terra that she was sent to watch him. Hurt by this, Terra leaves and Ventus calls Aqua awful claiming that she has taken the status of Keyblade Master too seriously and leaves behind Terra, while Aqua stays to contemplate. After meeting Merlin, Aqua goes to the town square and meets Vanitas, who taunts her by asking about Ventus and if has gotten stronger. When Aqua asks what he means, Vanitas attacks, and the pair fight a vicious battle. Aqua emerges victorious, but Vanitas simply leaves, making a comment about her being his backup plan. Aqua then resolves to defeat Vanitas to protect Ventus and Terra. Ventus then appears, asking to go with Aqua. But Aqua tells him to go home and departs. While in Neverland, Aqua encounters Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, joining them on their treasure hunt. They later find their treasure chest, filled with wooden swords and Ventus's wooden Keyblade. Peter Pan tells Aqua that Ventus left the toy there as he no longer needed it. Aqua then senses someone nearby and goes off to investigate. She then encounters Vanitas again, this time with Ventus's cherished Wooden Keyblade. The dark enigma cruelly mocks Aqua's actions and snaps the toy weapon in two. Greatly enraged by this, Aqua battles and defeats him again, but is exhausted by the fight and passes out. While unconscious, she reminisces about the last starry night she spent with Terra and Ventus at the Land of Departure. She soon recovers and departs soon after. At one point Aqua and Terra come to Destiny Islands and meet two young boys by the name of Sora and Riku. Aqua sees the strong bond between the two friends and advises Sora to help Riku if he ever falls into darkness; though she initially intends to grant Sora the power to use the Keyblade, she decides against it upon discovering that Terra had already done it for Riku, not wishing to put the two innocent children through the ordeals she and Terra have faced. Aqua later encounters an unconscious Mickey drifting in space and takes him to the Mysterious Tower, where she hears of Eraqus's death from Yen Sid and heads to the Keyblade Graveyard to meet up with Terra and Ven. They are confronted by Master Xehanort and his apprentice, Vanitas and a great battle takes place. After she catches a frozen Ventus, they are confronted by Braig and Aqua fights him. After fighting Braig she is knocked out by Vanitas and is later woken up Mickey and finds Ventus above on the cliff but then it is revealed that Ventus is under Vanitas's influence and he now wields the χ-blade. He then explains his plan to unlock Kingdom Hearts and reenact the Keyblade War. Aqua screams at him to shut up and give Ventus his heart back. Once she destroys the χ-blade, Aqua loses consciousness and she ends up at Yen Sid's Tower with Ventus, who has lost his heart. She takes Ven back to the Land of Departure and places his unconscious body in a throne. She takes Eraqus's Keyblade and transforms the world into Castle Oblivion to keep Ventus safe. She then tracks down a possessed Terra in Radiant Garden. Failing to bring Terra back to his senses, Aqua fights and defeats Xehanort; subsequently, Xehanort stabs himself in the chest with his own Keyblade in an attempt to lock Terra out as a horrified Aqua looks on. As Terra-Xehanort falls through a portal into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua dives in after him, but quickly realizes that she will be unable to save them both. Instead, Aqua sacrifices her armor and Keyblade to save the dark being that had once been her dear friend, sending him back into the Realm of Light while she remains behind. Now stuck in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua is attacked by several giant Heartless and decides to just allow them to destroy her, but is saved by Terra and Ventus's Keyblades. She is then reminded of the people she's connected to. With renewed trust in her friends, Aqua continues on. As she travels she sees a large circle of light form above her, only for a powerful column of darkness to shoot out of it in front of her. Seemingly unshaken by this she presses forwards and encounters several Pureblood Heartless, namely Shadows, Neoshadows, and Darkballs. After traveling deeper into the Realm of Darkness Aqua senses something stalking her, and comes fact to face with a large Heartless that attacks her. To prevent it from attacking her she uses a Fire spell, only for it to leap over her. Getting a closer look at it, Aqua determines it is not an Unversed and takes a battle stance to fight it. After defeating the Heartless, Aqua continues walking, eventually coming out in a clearing and looking up. Surprised she recognizes the Castle of Dreams surrounded by clouds of darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts II Aqua's armor and Keyblade were briefly seen in ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. They reside in the Chamber of Repose, a room constructed by the Apprentices under Radiant Garden for an as of yet unknown purpose. Xemnas visits the armor often, calling it "friend" and talking to it for long periods of time. This has piqued the curiosity and suspicion of Xigbar, who often eavesdrops on his conversations, and once shared this story with Zexion, stating that one time he heard "another voice" respond to Xemnas. In The World That Never Was, Sora encounters Xigbar, who mentions "other Keyblade bearers", referring to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Blank Points Aqua ends up at the Dark Meridian, where she meets Ansem the Wise, who was cast into the Realm when his machine exploded. He reveals that in the Realm of Light, it has been almost eleven years, and he explains the events that have occurred in Aqua's absence, including the actions of Sora. Knowing that Sora will rescue her and her friends, she sheds a single tear, while uttering Sora's name with renewed hope. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Aqua is alluded to by Data-Naminé as one of those connected to Sora's heart and need his help, appearing as one of Data-Naminé's mental images. Later on, after Mickey informs Yen Sid that they have located Ventus's heart, Yen Sid concludes that Terra is the only one left to find, implying that they have already located Aqua. Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance She appears in the opening movie of the game along with Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and Sora. She was also shown at The World That Never Was in special trailer along Terra. Aqua appears in the secret ending of ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, standing on the Dark Meridian. Other appearances While she doesn't appear in the game, in the Kingdom Hearts Re:coded opening Aqua is briefly shown on the Dark Margin during her conversation with Ansem from Blank Points. Abilities Aqua is described by Tetsuya Nomura as being "tricky". A magic-based fighter with agility to boot, she's capable of doing cartwheels while attacking with her Keyblade. While she's more than capable physically, her prowess lies with a more magic-oriented fighting style, being versed in all forms of it. Aqua is second only to Master Xehanort in terms of magic amongst Keyblade Users, displaying superior skill to both Terra and Ven as well as later Keyblade users such as Sora and Riku. She has her own special variations of the Fire, Ice, and Thunder spells, and can cast the Reflect spell indefinitely without tiring, effectively giving Aqua a 360 degree defensive zone. She can also augment her jumping abilities with magic. She is slower than Ventus, but is faster than Terra, with her slender frame making her a difficult target. Small petals also appear when she summons her Keyblade. Her known Command Styles are: * : Her own exclusive Command Style; it utilizes the power of light to hover her Keyblade in midair, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with a variety of multiple magic-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua performing a magical spin attack that can be controlled with the analog stick. This was called "Magic Wish" in the Japanese release. * : Aqua's high speed Command Style and exclusive to her; it allows her to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Thunder, Reprisal, and Magnet-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua circling a certain area before creating an explosion. D-Link Aqua becomes a D-Link for Terra and Ventus after they received the Wayfinder Aqua made for the three of them. While in link with Aqua, the player can utilize powerful magic attacks. Shotlocks :*'Prism Rain': Light in seven colors bursts from the Keyblade and chases after enemies. Press ( in Japanese versions) at the right time in the circle to input the command. It is named "Rainbow Shower" in the Japanese version. :*'Bubble Blaster': A giant bubble surrounds Aqua and releases smaller bubbles that chase after enemies. Press ( in Japanese versions) to fire bursts of two additional bubbles. It is named "Bubble Blast" in the Japanese version. :*'Lightbloom': Aqua's strongest Shotlock. She twirls on the spot while shooting many orbs of white light. As it progresses, her spinning becomes more and more elaborate until she is spinning with one of her legs behind her head. It is named''' "Shiny Bloom"' in the Japanese version. Weapons Aqua's exclusive Keychains generally share a water-theme and are primarily focused on magical strength; in fact, her "Brightcrest" is the most magically-powerful Keyblade form in the game. Her Keyblade and its forms are of medium length, between those of Ventus and Terra. Aqua starts off with her personal "Rainfell", but after visiting the Destiny Islands, she obtains a more powerful version of it named "Stormfall". However, after falling into the Realm of Darkness, she sacrifices her Keyblade and Keyblade Armor to save Terra, and is forced to use the Master Keeper, which she had retrieved earlier. File:Rainfell KHBBS.png|Rainfell File:Stormfall KHBBS.png|Stormfall File:Destiny's Embrace KHBBS.png|Destiny's Embrace File:Brightcrest KHBBS.png|Brightcrest File:Master Keeper KHBBS.png|Master Keeper Personality Aqua shows some similarities to Kairi, which she shows by making good luck charms for her friends. She also has a devotion to her friends similar to that of Sora's, for she did everything in her power to protect Ventus from harm and even sacrificed herself to save Terra. Her personality is serious, kind, strong willed, and responsible, as she is the most reliable of the three. She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who are two of her closest friends. She has been shown to be blushing and embarrassed when Zack asks her to a date, shaking her head and arms in an attempt to compose herself. She seems rather modest, as despite becoming a master already, she still referred to herself as a trainee. The only time she referred to herself as "Master Aqua" was toward the end, when she fights the possessed Terra. Appearance Aqua looks slightly like Kairi, but older. She has similar blue eyes, but her hair is blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. By touching the piece of armor hanging on her arm, Aqua will become full clad in her Keyblade Armor. In ''Birth by sleep, Aqua's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ventus and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's armor remains largely unchanged, though she loses her cape and grey becomes a more dominant color than black or blue. She also gains more armor near her upper legs and hips. During the development for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's outfit was altered, as Tetsuya Nomura considered her exposed back to be too revealing, ultimately resulting in an outfit that is neither too conservative nor too revealing. As well, her eyes and hair were originally darker. Artwork of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's promotional artwork shows her hair spiking near the back of her head and falling just past her neck, as opposed to the spikes being splayed to the side and the back stopping short of the base of her neck. Theme de:Aqua es:Aqua fr:Aqua Category:Somebody Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Land of Departure Category:Allies Category:D-Links Category:Keyblade Wielders